


【利艾】霸道老板看上我

by SummerTeaTree



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerTeaTree/pseuds/SummerTeaTree
Summary: 菜市场梗卖猪肉利*卖酱油艾现代|HE是15伦，雷，土，ooc, 旧文，有年代感的乡镇非主流。但是！！WB收到私信有人听过这篇被读成有声小说，请问是真的吗！！这读着读着真的不会笑出来吗！！尴尬到了吗！！好像很多人喜欢说过想看这篇……笑一笑开心就行！
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 11





	【利艾】霸道老板看上我

二伦子有一个烦恼，这个烦恼有关猪肉铺的李老板。

位于菜市场的酱油铺对面，就是生意奇好的LE氏肉店。肉店老板30岁出头，每天在酱油铺打工的二伦子都能看到他手里拿着刀，叼根烟，带个绿围裙在那里剁猪肉。逢人来了便一刀切，斤两不差一水利索。而且据说就像李老板给人的感觉一样，连他的猪都是洁癖重患，干净得超乎寻常、买回去可以不带洗的。这可方便了各位买主，所以肉店的回头客极多。

嗯，最关键一点是：不像其他卖猪肉的，很多油头满面膘肥体圆一脸的屠夫相，穿个吊裆裤能当相扑运动员。李老板长得可帅了——个头不高，身材精瘦，手臂细长有力，围裙后面的衬衣白得永远能做洗衣粉广告......听说这样一个人以前是小混混一条街的头儿，放荡不羁、打架砍人，一人撂翻一个恶贯满盈的村儿。现在从良了，浪子之气还是对家住附近的少妇们有着致命的吸引力，私下里叫他猪肉男神。

如果你以为二伦子是被李老板的魅力所折服而沉迷于暗恋单相思，那么你错了。事实上正好相反。因为打工一个月以来，对面的李老板只要得空，就掐着一根烟倚在门边，波澜不惊的死鱼眼目不转睛地盯着对面酱油铺的二伦子，简单粗暴的感情流露就是真汉子一般毫不掩藏。每当这个时候二伦子就特别希望有人来买他的酱油，没人的话他就假装不知道似的玩手机，虽然人低着头，却也总能感觉到对面射过来的、带了刺一样热辣辣的视线，烫得自己都脸红起来。

二伦子喜欢吃猪蹄，他发现用自己家酱油腌过的蹄子放火上烤烤再撒点芝麻，卧槽那味儿别提有多香。有一次二伦子想买猪蹄，他站在自家店里，目光一直在对面和隔壁的肉铺子来回扫。李老板大概是看出了这孩子的所思所想，只见他一手按板子上一手杀气腾腾地剁肉，嘴里衔着半根烟面无表情地盯着二伦子，「膨」「膨」，一下、两下，那样子如实在隔空传达着：「喂、买我的啊你个小靓靓......我这里的肉全市最好你敢不来？！」

哇啊李老板以前可是混混头子啊！！吓得二伦子冷汗直流，他想了想，还是买了隔壁家让明小夫夫的肉，起码不至于买个猪蹄子还要为自己的性命堪忧。

结果第二天，阿明小公主哭着告诉二伦子，他家两头还没养肥的猪崽子夜里头不知道被哪个王八蛋华丽丽地削了后颈，猪圈里还放了五百块钱。

*****************************************

「这是找您的三块八毛钱。奶奶您慢走啊......」二伦子笑眯眯地帮一个老奶奶递上刚买的酱油和零钱。奶奶乐呵呵地握了下男孩儿的手，「哎呦小伙儿可真好......白生生的跟我孙子长得老像了！奶奶可喜欢你啦！下次还来......」

二伦子笑着目送着老奶奶离开，她转身后径直走向了对面李老板家的肉铺。男人不动声色地切了肉并且礼貌地收了钱，最后在奶奶接过袋子的时候来了一句，「大娘，您手上沾了酱油。」

「诶？有吗......没有啊！」老奶奶诧异地看了看刚刚握过二伦子的手，仔细检查。

「您今天没带老花镜可能看不见，我看得见。您以后最好别摸那小子的手，上面肯定可多油盐酱醋什么的......」

「哎呀！是嘛！我知道了......谢谢你啦小青年！那我以后注意......」老奶奶感激地对李老板道着谢，男人装模作样地摆了摆手，「没事，助人为乐嘛......」。等老奶奶走后，李老板才收回他的营业笑，继续摆起那副万年不变的扑克脸。

「嘁......我家伦子的小白手哪是外人摸的？」李先生心想着，他掐灭了烟头，操起自己平时剁肉的那把厚重的排骨刀就朝对面的酱油铺走去。

「喂、小鬼。」李先生「哐当」一声把刀楔在二伦子身前的小木桌上，一只脚直接踩在了旁边的小板凳上，身子一斜刚好背了光，阴森森的脸色痞气十足。

「......李、李老板......」二伦子被突然驾到的男人吓了个措手不及，他看着横在自己面前还挂着深红色猪血的刀，配上眼前男人强大的杀生气场，紧张得忘了可以说啥。

「我好像没欠您钱吧......有话好好说......」二伦子僵着脸往后退了退身子，冷汗噼里啪啦的正在一点点浸着黑色短袖T。

李老板似乎一点也不意外二伦子被吓成这样，毕竟是小了自己十来岁的干干净净一乖小孩儿。男人嗤笑一下，慢悠悠地打量着他，一个用力拔起刚刚陷在桌子里的骨刀，

「上次跟你说的事儿......考虑好了没？」

「啊？什么事儿......」

「啧，我不是跟你说了吗......我那儿，缺个老板娘。」男人气定神闲地掂着刀，攻气满满地盯着二伦子秀丽的脸。

「哦......那个啊......我、我......对不起啊李老板......我这边没有合适的朋友介绍给你啊，很多女同学都有男朋友了呐......」二伦子稍稍松了一口气，他小心留意着措辞，生怕哪里激着了李老板。这个男人太可怕，小不点儿的他可惹不起啊！

「不对不对不对......」男人蹙紧眉头闭着眼，头摇得很不屑。末了他睁开眼，直勾勾看进了二伦子眼里，「不用介绍，我就要你。」

「我？！」

「没错，就是你。老子卖猪肉，你数钱。只要你跟了我，整间铺都是你的，我、也是你的。」李老板简洁明快地表着白，轻描淡写地在畅想未来，平淡自得的口气简直和说「今天的肉馅17块半」一个样。

「啊不不不不......您一定误会了......我是个男孩子啊！」二伦子始料未及，迫切地追诉，惊得舌头打了结。

「嘛啊，就这么说定了。待会儿收档了来我家，给你烤猪蹄子吃。」李老板完全没有在听二伦子的话，表情和声音却十分惬意。

「所以我说您误会了我没想要去您家......」眼看李老板心情很好地转身准备走了，二伦子急得没辙，这发展也太不明不白了！

「误会？什么误会？你不是早都喜欢我吗？不然怎么天天看我？脸红得跟柿子一样......小鬼真可爱。」

「......明明就是您天天在用眼刀对我进行性骚扰吧，谁受得住啊......」二伦子握紧了拳头从牙缝里挤出这句话，这人自我感觉再良好也要有个度吧？

「哦，我未来媳妇长得美多看几眼有错吗？今晚记得洗干净再来我家。」李先生自顾自说着，吹着口哨扬着眉毛就要走。

「我为什么要去啊、谁是你未来媳妇，你......」二伦子说了一半的话又被忽然转过头来的李老板给噎住了。只见李老板面容冰冷地晃了晃他手中的那把刀，凌利的刀锋和带血的腥色在男人臂力强悍的挥舞下顺着风呼呼地扇着二伦子稚气未脱的脸，又大又沉的排骨刀摇啊摇，「你去不去？！」

啊这是红果果的威胁啊！！谁敢不去啊？！白净的小孩儿当场就要吓尿了：

「去......去、我去。」求你别削了我啊我去还不行嘛！

「嗯，这还差不多。」老混混收起刀，悠哉乐哉地看了一眼颜色很好的天，斜睥着男孩儿的脸带着隐隐约约的温和笑意：

「记得哦，洗干净了再进我家门。」说着他就哼着小曲儿回店招呼客人了，徒留被看上了的二伦子杵在原地欲哭无泪。

*****************************************

那天晚上二伦子去了李老板的家，屋子很亮很新，不光没有原以为会充斥的腥臭猪肉味，反而十分清爽整洁，一个人的起居简简单单，但没有一样东西是糊弄的。看来李老板还是一个蛮有格调的混混，额不、猛男。

两个人一起喝了点儿小酒，28度的白干三杯下肚，二伦子喝得晕晕乎乎的，十几岁的小孩儿对着满桌子肉叽里呱啦就知道吃吃吃，因为李老板做的红烧肉简直好吃到哭！30路的李先生在旁边除了自己吃少许，还不停给二伦子倒水夹菜，全当自家媳妇一样给伺候了。等到二伦子吃饱喝足，男孩儿觉得自己身子热热的脸烫烫的——其实只要自己乖乖听话，李先生是一个很好很好的人啊，对自己不赖，人很干净，又帅......

「伦子......」

「嗯？」

「肉太多了实在腻......我想吃些清新爽口的......」

二伦子顶着酒喝多了红粉红粉的小脸，眨着迷蒙的水绿色眸子，就这么眼看着、李老板向自己扑了过来......

接下来，纯良可爱的小男孩被霸道有力的肉铺老板使出杀猪的劲儿各种姿势干了个翻。

*****************************************

事后——

「呜呜呜呜呜......呜呜呜呜呜......」二伦子浑身赤裸地光在被子里，捂着脸一把鼻涕一把泪地痛哭。

「啧，别哭。谁欺负你跟爷说，老子跟他拼了。」李老板早已穿好了白衬衫赤脚坐在床边，事后一支烟，赛似活神仙。

「明明就是你！你还好意思说！呜......」

「嘁......这话说得，怪我咯？」李老板深吸一口烟不置可否，「可是我插你那会儿，你不也......挺爽的么。那床叫得......」

「你......！！」二伦子一把扯下被子，羞愤的脸上还挂着不明所以的水花，被拆穿一般嘤嘤嘤地颤抖着，看上去还挺喜感。

「无耻、流氓......我要回家......今天的酱油还没卖......」二伦子正说着，电话适时就响了。来电显示是三笠，男孩像碰了救星一样狠狠白了一眼罪魁祸首，然后按下了接听键。

「二伦子！你在哪？！你昨晚没回家，有没有事啊，谁怎么你了？！说出来保证帮你打死他！」连珠炮一样的女声从听筒里噼里啪啦传出来，二伦子扶额：

「没事的三笠......不要太大惊小怪。就是去一朋友家做客而已......我等下直接去铺子了。」

「你确定，没事？」女孩将信将疑。

男孩看看一旁歪着脑袋面无表情只顾抽烟的男人，刚好那人也正盯着他，想想昨晚的事儿又一肚子酸爽，于是对他翻了个鬼脸，嘴上却对着电话那头讲：

「嗯，确定没事，放心好了。」二伦子心想，还能有什么事？难道跟她说自己后面被捅了吗？！

等二伦子挂了电话，小孩儿倒也不怎么生气了。只是面对床上那人......还是有点别扭。他兀自赌着闷气，掀开被子嘟哝着嘴旁若无人地开始穿衣服。

「靓靓啊，都有肾7了你咋还用6s？一看就没男朋友吧。」

「关你屁事。」二伦子忍着后疼套好了T恤和裤子，蹬上板鞋系着鞋带，诶？

「为什么我要有男朋友啊？！我自己就是个男生！！还有我什么时候成靓靓了？谁是你靓靓啊？肾7是什么鬼啊！」

「呵......」李先生笑着掐灭手里的烟，另一只手伸过去摸着炸毛小鬼的脑袋，「今天不用去酱油铺了，在家好好休息吧，我跟你韩老板说一声。以后也不用去她那里了，来我这就行了。」

二伦子有点不习惯，不过听男人这么一说，自己的声音也不再那么尖刻了，「......你说的都是真的吗......其实，我并不讨厌李老板你。」

事实上他早都感觉到男人对自己的在意，自从来到酱油铺子就是......有事没事自己搞不定的客人或货品就要找对面李老板帮忙，男人看他他不自在，男人不看他他还低落......该发生的已经发生了。有些话，可以摒弃偏激的情绪，双方都静下来说明也没什么不好。

「我知道。」李先生把已经安静了的二伦子拉入自己怀里抱紧，「你要是讨厌我就不会淡淡地跟你女伴说一点事儿也没。你根本就不觉得跟我做有什么大不了的，你只是不甘心自己被一男的给睡了。我说得没错吧？小家伙。」

「唔......」二伦子在李老板怀里把头埋得深深的，可能是被对方一语中的有些不好意思，十几岁的小少年还是玩不过30路的老混混。他怯怯地伸出手臂也回抱住这个对自己很霸道却又很温心的男人，捂在对方怀里的脸闷闷地发声，「那你会负责吗？」

「会！当然。对你，我负责到底。」李老板的回答很急也很恳切，被喜欢的人真正从内心里接受妥协，到底还是开心的。

「诶嘿嘿......」二伦子继续抱着散发着肥皂清气的干净的帅帅的猪肉店老板，心安地蹭了蹭。

「呐，今天不准出门，想吃什么冰箱里有。好好休息，等我回来。」男人慢慢地和小鬼分开，看着梦中情人已然成了自己老婆，这下别提有多得瑟：

「我去给你买I phone 7.」

「......」二伦子犹疑了半秒，忽然就明白了，机不可失时不再来地两眼放光：「Plus!」

「......好好好......给你买phone 7 Plus......」李老板讪讪地哄着二伦子，心里却无奈地诽着：真是个难伺候的小鬼......

真是个土豪煤，不、肉老板......二伦子也在心中给李先生下了定义，不用卖肾就有疯疯啦！看来有个疼自己的老公也是不错的嘛！二伦子甜甜地想着，「啾」地一下就在男人脸上印下一个欢快的吻。

第二天，细心的人会发现LE氏肉铺的招牌发生了一点小小的变化：LE中间多了一个「&」，具体什么意思呢......很多人都猜不透。不过对面酱油铺的韩老板看着自己的小伙计如今已经跑到对面猪肉铺，忙上忙下地跟在那个面瘫三白眼、剁肉一刀准的身后，便知她的酱油小天使回不来了。

因为从那时候起，从前总眉来眼去的两个人终于在霸道老板按捺不住的硬上弓之后，真正过上了「我卖猪肉你数钱」的幸福生活。

End ^^


End file.
